Secret love
by JustGiulia
Summary: A girl and a boy who are completely different started to date but decide to keep their love a secret...
1. Chapter 1

_**-Secret love-**_

_**Chapter1: We're not dating!**_

* * *

**Ok, so this is my first story, I hope you'll enjoy this...I will upload one chapter a week...please read and let me know what do you think!**

**thanks**

It's a normal day at Eat High School, athlets were hanging with athlets, braniacs were hangin with braniacs, drama guys were hanging with the other drama guys nothing was different from usually...

Troy Bolton, the basketball team captain and the choach's son, was talking with his team-mates when he saw Gabriella Montez, his secret girlfriend, besides her locker he smiled to her and she smiled back.

They were together since 2 months and they decided to keep their relationship a secret because of their differences, he was an athlets, she was a brainiacs but not just a simple brainiacs because she was the decathlon team's jocker, she was the most important member of their team!

They either don't know why they decided to stay together, but they know very well why they decided to kepp their relationship as a secret, and they were happy that their relationship were a secret...

"Hi Gaby!" esclaimed Taylor, Gabriella's best friend and Dechatlon team's captain.

"Hi!" answered Gabreilla distracted.

"Can I ask you one important thing?" said Taylor curious.

"Of course!"

"What happened betwen you and Troy Bolton?"

"Me and who?" Gabriella was very scared for Taylor's question.

"I saw how you two looked at each other and I know there's something betwen you two!"

_**Gabriella had a flashback**_

_She was sitting on the school outside stairs and she was studying maths, suddenly a guy came to her and with a very shy voice said: "You are Gabriella Montez, right?"_

_She looked at him and she recognize that he was Troy Bolton, that Troy Bolton, the captain of the basketball team. The fisrt question that passed for her mind was "Why Troy Bolton is talking to me?" then she said: "Yes...what can I do for you?"_

_"I found this and I really need your help!" he showed her the papers she posted on the notice board few days ago._

_"So you need a tutor?"_

_"Yes...I failed in Literature and my parents are furious with me...I need your help!"_

_"Ok...I'm tutoring you...when do you want me to tutor you and how often?" said Gabriella excited._

_"Can you tutor me everyday till Monday? You know, I have a test on Monday and I don't want to fail...I can't fail..."_

_"Sure...where are we going to meet for the tutoring thing?"_

_"You can come at my house...it's ok for you today at 5.00?"_

_"Perfect...where do you live?" Troy took the pencil Gabriella was using and wrote his address on the fisrt page of Gabriella's book._

_After 1.30, Gabriella came to Troy's house, she had a long shower and she dressed very nice, she would look pretty with Troy, she knocked the door and waited few minutes. A very nice dressed Troy Bolton opened the door, he smiled and said: "Hi...um...here, come in!"_

_Gabriella was really scared and happy to be there, she walked in and she followed him in the kitchen._

_They sat at the table and started to study Shakespear, sometimes while they were studying they talked about each other._

_A week later-Monday, Troy had the test, Gabriella was waiting for him, she was very tense because she really liked Troy and she wanted him to pass...when he got out of the class with the test in his hand, Gabriella was taut and she fear the worst: "How did it go?"_

_"Well..." Gabriella wanted to die, she tought that he failed and started to said:"I'm really sorry...I--" but she got cut off by Troy: "Sorry for what? I passed with A !"_

_"What?"_

_"You heard correctly!"_

_"I'm very happy for you!"_

_"Listen...I wanna thank you, so I'm taking you to dinner...we can eat a pizza...just has friends!" propose Troy._

_"Ok...but are you sure it's a good idea, I mean...everyone can see us in a pizzeria...and your rep will be destroied..."_

_"I don't care...I mean if they see us, they will just see two friends having a pizza...we're not dating or something like it..."_

_"Yes...but at school you are an athlets and I am a brainiacs...what will people say?"_

_"You know what? I don't care...they can say whatever they want to say!"_

_Gabriella smiled then she gave him a little kiss on the lips. Troy was very surprised but he kissed her back. They didn't know what happend but they just liked it..._

_That evening, at 7.30 Troy came to Gabriella's house and picked her up, she had spent hours to praparing herselves for the "date" and she was a little disorientated..._

_They went to a very nice pizzeria and talk all the night, at the end of the night they went for a walk and while they were talking Troy asked: "Listen...Gaby...I know about our differences...and I know that it will be...complicated...but I'm sure that we're going to have fun...so...do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_Gabriella was shocked...Troy Bolton had just ask her if she wanted to be his girlfrined...she wanted to scream to jum for joy, but she decided to keep all that joy inside and said: "I'd love to!"_

_From that day, they have started to date secretly...they loved their relationship and no one knew about it...only them two..._

_**end of flashback**_

"Gabriella! Just answear my question!"

"There's nothing behind us..."

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella hated to tell lies but she coulden't tell the truth...their relationship had to remain a secret, they were too different and their friends will never undrestand that love is blind..."I'm sure, Taylor...anyways, I have to ask you something about..." Gabriella made the conversation about the Dechatlon and Taylor completely forgot the Troy's conversation, Gabriella was safe!

**Meanwhile with Troy and his class-mates**

"You looked at her?" asked Chad, his bestfriend.

"No...I never looked at her...I barely know her name...and just because she's always on the school magazine, because of her Decathlon competition!" said Troy hoping that Chad won't ask him anything else about Gabriella.

Chad wasn't convinced, he was sure that Troy looked at Gabriella and that she looked at him back, he was thinking how to make Teoy tell the truth, when Troy got a message on his cell-phone.

"Who is it?" asked couriosly.

Troy read the message in his mind:

_See you this evening at my house..._

_Don't be late!_

_xoxo_

_G_

"My mom, she wants me to buy her some milk..." lied Troy and tought "If we continue like this in few months the entire school will know!"

**That evening**

Troy came to Gabriella's house, he dressed nice and bought her a box of chocolates and a little red rose, he took a deep breath and knocked the door. After few seconds Gabriella opened the door, she was very pretty, her hair were clean, shine and beutiful...she was wearing a nice white dress that made her face stood out. When she saw him, she smiled and said: "Come in...my mom wants to meet you!"

Troy was a little scared...he didn't know what to say, how to behave..."Gabriella...are you sure it's a good idea? What about if your mom doesn't like our relationship..."  
"Realx, I'm sure she won't say anything about our relationship...believa me!"

Troy took a deep breath and said: "Ok...but first...these are for you!" he gave her the flower and the chocolates box.

"Troy, you didn't have to...thank you!" she gave him a kiss, then said: "Come, mom is waiting!"

* * *

**So...did you like the story? The next chapter is coming next week...I hope you'll enjoy this and sorry if there are some mistakes...but we are italian!!!**

**Thanks**

**xoxo**

**Giulia**


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Secret love-**_

_**Chapter 2: Happily Ever After!**_

* * *

**Hey everyone, this is the second chapter, I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

_**Last chapter eneded so: **_

_Troy came to Gabriella's house, he dressed nice and bought her a box of chocolates and a little red rose, he took a deep breath and knocked the door. After few seconds Gabriella opened the door, she was very pretty, her hair were clean, shine and beutiful...she was wearing a nice white dress that made her face stood out. When she saw him, she smiled and said: "Come in...my mom wants to meet you!"_

_Troy was a little scared...he didn't know what to say, how to behave..."Gabriella...are you sure it's a good idea? What about if your mom doesn't like our relationship..."  
"Realx, I'm sure she won't say anything about our relationship...believa me!"_

_Troy took a deep breath and said: "Ok...but first...these are for you!" he gave her the flower and the chocolates box._

_"Troy, you didn't have to...thank you!" she gave him a kiss, then said: "Come, mom is waiting!"_

_**Now:**_

"Mom, this is Troy Bolton!" said Gabriella to her mom, she totally looked like Gabriella, just older.

Troy was very scared, of everything...he never felt like that, with his past girlfriends he never worried about what their parents might think, but this was another story, he loved Gabriella like he had never loved a girl before...he was sure Gabriella was his real love.

"Hi...Troy, I'm Mary...I'm very happy to finally meet you, Gabriella told me a lot about you and your story...there is just a little thing that I can't understand: why don't you tell your friends about your relationship?"

"It's...difficult...me and Gabriella are too different and our friends won't understand and they will probably try to make us brake up..."

"Well...this is your life, so I won't say anything...it's a decision that you two have to take..."

"Thanks mom...I knew that you would undersand!"

"No prob..."

"So...it's ok if I'll be back at 11.00?"

"Of course...but not later that 11.00, got it?"

"Got it!"

Then Troy and Gabriella went out to dinner and then they went to the beach...they were walking holding hands, when they decided to sit for a second.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. Gabriella smiled and said: "I love you!"

"Really?"

"Yes...I hope our relationship will never end because I love you like I had never loved a guy before..."

"Same here..."

Gabriella smiled even more, took Troy's hand and said: "I love you and this thing will never change!"

"Me too...I just hope one day we will be a real couple..."

"But we are...Troy, even if we have to keep our relationship a secret, we are in a relationship...a perfect relationship!"

Troy loved the way Gabriella told him how beutiful was their relationship...he felt like the luckiest guy in he entire world since he and Gabriella started to date, she was the only one who made him feel...normal but special!

"You're right Gaby...our relationship is something important..."

Gabriella put her head on Troy's shoulder and while they were holding hands they saw a shooting star.

"Wow"

"Hey princess, I know that a wish have to remain secret...but we also had too much things to hide, so do you want to tell me what you wish?"

Gabriella giggled a little and then said: "I just wanted what every princess wants...to live happily ever after with my handsome Prince Charming!" Then she kissed Troy.

"You said I am your Prince Charming, I'm amazed!"

"Eheh, you shouldn't...this is the truth..." they shared a loevly kiss.

"Gaby, I have a bad news...it's 10.45 and you are supposed to be home in 15 minutes!"

"What?!" Gabriella quickly got up, took Troy's hand and started to run to his car. They had something like 10 minutes to go home and Gabriella remembered how did it go the first (and last) time she was late: her mother was extremely good at raise the senses of guilt! Ok, she was younger and way later then now, but she will never forget her mother's lecture!

"Troy, I'm afraid...I can't be late...my mother will kill me!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell her that it's only my fault..."

"That's not the point...she will be disappointed and when sh's so...she's not the sweet Gabriella's mom, you've seen before, believe me, she's scaring!"  
"Don't worry, I'll be here for you...whatever will happen!"

They arrived only five minutes late and fortunately Mary wasn't angry. Gabriella told everything to her mom.

**At school with Gabriella and Taylor**

"Hi Gabriella!"

"Hi taylor, how are you?"

"Fine, are you ready for the english lesson?"

"I guess so..."

They started to walk towards the english class and when they came in, Gabriella found a paper on her desk. She was sure that the paper was from Troy, but she was afraid that Taylor may asked her about it.

"Gaby, why don't you read it now?"

"Ah...ok..."

She opened:

_Hey princess, yesterday it as amazing, do you want to come at my house today?_

_If you want to come, I have a little surprise for you..._

_love youPrince Charming_

"Who's Prince Charming, Gaby?" said Taylor who read the paper with Gabriella.

"A friend..."

"Just...a...friend...he said love you...I think you're hiding me something, aren't you? And maybe the Prince Charming is Troy?"

"No Taylor, like I already said I'm not dating Troy..."

"Gabriella! He called you princess...you are dating with someone, and I will understand who is he...sooner or later!"

"Listen Taylor...our relationship is something important and special and...I promise that when we'll be ready we'll tell you and our others friends...I swear!"

"Ok..." said a not convinced Taylor

* * *

**Ok,** **so do you like this, I hope so...I know it is a little short but I hope you'll like it!**

**The next one is coming out next week!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks and xoxo**

**Giulia**


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Secret love-**_

_**Chapter 3: Promises**_

* * *

_**Last chapter ended so: **_

_"Gabriella! He called you princess...you are dating with someone, and I will understand who is he...sooner or later!"_

_"Listen Taylor...our relationship is something important and special and...I promise that when we'll be ready we'll tell you and our others friends...I swear!"_

_"Ok..." said a not convinced Taylor_

* * *

_**Now:**_

Troy and some of his team-mates were coming in the class, Gabriella didn't looked at Troy, she knew that Taylor was spying her and she also knew that she saw her looked at him before...it wasn't a good thing if Taylor see Gabriella at Troy looked at each other one more time!

Taylor was thinking, she knew that Gabriella was dating someone, but who?

"C'mon Gabby, who are you dating?"

"Taylor, as I already told you, I won't tell you, a relationship is something between two people, not hundreads..."

"But Gaby..."

"The answear is NO!"

"But..."

"NO!"

The teacher came in and started to talk and explain the lesson...Chad started to talk whispering with Troy:

"So man, do you want to come to my house, today, we could practise!"

"I...I...can't, Chad..."

"Why not?"

"Um...I have to go somewhere else..."

"Troy, you had to go somewhere else even yesterday and the day before!"

"I know...but...I have to go to the dentist..."

"You went to the dentist few weeks ago!"

"I know...but I have to go there again..." Troy hated to lie to his best friend, but he hated more the idea that Chad and the team would try to make he and his grilfriend to break up, so he coulden't chose...

"Oh...please Troy, don't lie to me...I know you have to go somewhere else...it's been two months that you're really different...what happen? You know you can tell me!"

"Mr Danfourth and Mr Bolton! You are talking since ten minutes...do you want a detention? No? So...STOP TALKING!"

"Sorry!" said the two guys

"I can't Chad...it's something...too much big...even to me..."

"Mr Bolton, Mr Danfourth, 15 minutes in detention!"

"What?" 

"30 minutes!"

"30 minutes?"

"An hour, do you want to go to 2 hours?"

"No, Ms..."

After class, Troy and Chad went to detention, they couldn't talk, but Chad wanted to know what Troy had to say about this...

When they were allowed to go out Chad said: "What were you telling me?"

"Listen, Chad, what is happening to me...is something...really, really important and...even too much big...either I can't understand what's happening to me...but, I know that I have to keep that as a secret...I can't tell you..."

"Man, is that something bad? Like a disease or something?"

Troy laughed then said: "No, man, this is something beautiful and awesome, but it will be more beatiful and awesome...if this remain a secret..."

"I'm your most loyal best friend, I have to know..."

"I'm sorry Chad!"

"I can't understand you!"

"Me neither..."

Few hours later, Troy was at his house laying on his bed, and listening to some music, he was thinking about his fight with Chad, about what he said to him...he was unsure of himself, and he wondering if he did the right thing...he had to talk with Gabriella, he knew she was the only person in the entire world that could help him...someone knocked at the door. "Come in!"

It was Gabriella, gosh, he completely forgot about the date! How could he have forgotten about his date with the most important person in the world?

"Gaby, I'm sorry, I forgot...come in!"

"No prob...listen, I have to tell you something!"

"Me too...listen, about our relationship...I love it, and I love you...I think this is the most awesome thing that ever happen to me...it's just that..."

"...it's just that your friends ask you about what's happening to you, they tell yu that you're different and that they don't understand you, right?"

Troy was shocked, how could Gabriella know about this? Maybe, -he tought- she is feeling the same way! "How can you know this?"

"Well...it is what's happening to me...Taylor is countinuously asking me...sometimes I...just want to tell everything...to everyone...but I can't..."

"I feel the same way, my team.mates are thinking that I have some mortal disease...or something like that..."

Gabriella giggled a little, then said: "I'm very confused...I mean...I want to go on with our relationship, because I love you...but...I just want to tell my freinds about this..."

"Yes...but what if they don't like our relationship?"

"I don't know...I just want to...run away and...I...don't know...it's too difficult to me..."

"Yeah it's difficult to me too...listen Gaby, I have an idea...we just have to go on with our relationship, without tell anyone...at school, we won't send messages or something like that to each other...we will be together only after school..."

"Do you really think it'll work?" Gabriella was very unsure...it was difficult and she just wanted to tell Taylor...

"No..." Troy was sad...

Gabriella gave him a kiss on the lips, when Chad came in Troy's room. He was shocked, his best firend didn't tell him that he was dating Gabriella Montez, that Gabriella Montez! "WHAT?"

Troy thought: Gosh, what am I supposed to do now?

"Man, listen..."

"No, you listen, why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends, I thought there were no secrets between us...we are like brothers since pre school, but things change, right?"  
Gabriella didn't know what to do...she thought it was her fault...she didn't know what to say, she knew that Troy and Chad were the best best friends and she ruined everything!

"Chad...it's fault, I told Troy to don't tell you...and I'm sorry, because I ruined your relationship!" she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes, she knew that Chad had a little crush on her, but dhe loved Troy...his best friend Troy.

Troy as schocked, gabriella had inveted everything..."Listen Chad...it's not just Gabriella's fault...it's mine too...I'm sorry...it's just that I love her...and I just want you to know this...I'm sorry...I'm a jerk..." Troy closed hi eyes and a tear rolled down on his cheek. Gabriella blushed a little.

Chad took a deep breathe and said: "No, man, I'm sorry..."

"What?" Troy was surprised and shocked.

"Yeah...this is love...and you two guys love each other...I saw your kiss and I've understand that nothing will ever make you break up...and I really love our friendship...so, I'm not mad at you anymore!" he smiled, Troy looked at him and then hugged him.

"Thank you!" then he whispered something in Chad's ear. Gabriella was curious, but she waited.

"Listen Gaby, can you do me a favour?" asked Troy.

"Of course, what is it?"

Troy whispered in her ear: "You just ahve to give a little kiss to Chad...please..."

Gabriella was a little shocked by Troy request, but she went to Chad and gave him a little kiss on the lips. "Happy?"

Chad smiled and said: "Thanks guys, now...we can be all friends...I go tell Jason..."

"NO! Chad...this is something between us...got it...don't tell anyone else..."

"Ok...this is something I would never understand...but, if you ask me this...then I will do wat you ask me to do!"

"Thank you! Listen, Gaby, if you want to tell Taylor, you can...I mean...they could help us to keep our relationship a secret!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!

_**The next day at school:**_

"Tay, I have to tell you something!" said Gabriella with a huge smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"I have decided to tell you who am I dating...but you have to promise me two things!"

"Sure, what do I have to promise you?" Taylor was excited, Gabriella was telling her the name of the guys she was dating!

"First, you have to promise that you won't say anything against my relationship with this guy and second, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about our reltionship and you will help us keep it a secret!"

Taylor took a deep breathe and said: "Ok, I promise!"

"Ok..." Gabriella took a deep breathe and thought : now or never, then said: "...I'm dating Troy Bolton!"

* * *

_**Ok, how will Taylor take this? What is she going to say? You just have to wait till next week...(Maybe the next one will come out a little sooner...)**_

_**Sorry if I made a lot of mistakes...I do my best...but it's very hard to me, because I'm italian! And sorry if it is short!**_

_**Thanks and xoxo**_

_**Giulia**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Secret love-**_

_**Chapter 4: A "C" necklace**_

* * *

_**Last chapter ended so: **_

"I have decided to tell you who am I dating...but you have to promise me two things!"

"Sure, what do I have to promise you?" Taylor was excited, Gabriella was telling her the name of the guys she was dating!

"First, you have to promise that you won't say anything against my relationship with this guy and second, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about our reltionship and you will help us keep it a secret!"

Taylor took a deep breathe and said: "Ok, I promise!"

"Ok..." Gabriella took a deep breathe and thought : now or never, then said: "...I'm dating Troy Bolton!"

* * *

_**Now:**_

"I knew it!" siad Taylor excited "Wait a second, you told me you weren't dating Troy Bolton, you lied to me!" now she was a little mad.

"Taylor, listen, I know you're mad, but...I thought you would try to break us up so...I'm sorry!"

"Ehy, I wuold never try to make you and Troy break up...love is love and no one can do anything..."

"Thanks Taylor...you're the best friend ever!"

"Thank you! So, do you want to come to my house?"

"I'd love to..." gabriella's tone was a little sad because she wanted to spend some time with Troy, but she understood that now Taylor did a big thing for their friendship and Gabriella wanted to do something back.

"What about if troy come to my house too?"

"I don't know, Tay, maybe it will be a little...akward...you don't know him and he'll be the only boy..."

"Well, Chad could come too...after all...we could all become friends..."

"I know you're doing this for me...thanks you...I'll ask them...ah...and even Chad know about us..."

"OK!"

Gabriella asked Troy and Chad, who agreed. They passed a beutiful afternoon, without any secrets between them, they all feel better...  
Two months later, Troy and Gabriella were still a great couple, they loved each other and they were happy that their two freinds haven't said a word abpout their relationship to anyone...

**An afternoon, with Gabriella and Taylor, Gabriella's house:**

"Gaby..." started Taylor, "Listen, I have to tell you something...and I need an advice..."

"GO!" Gabriella was really curious.

"I...I...have a...a...a crush on...C...on Chad!"

"WHAT?" Gabriella was super excited, Troy told her that Chad thought that Taylor was cute, few days ago, and now, Taylor was telling her that she have a crush on Chad. "I think, you should tell him!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT? I can't tell him that I like him...what if he doesn't like me? I can't do this..."

"Taylor, in the life...you have...you must, take a chance...you can't just wait till something happen, you have to do something, you can't just wait forever..."

"But...what if he doesn't like me...what if he is in love with someone else?"

"ah...come o Taylor! You can't think about this things...when you love someone...you have to do something to make things happen..."

"I don't know Gaby, I'm just too scared..."

Gabriella didn't know what to say...she told her everything she couldsay in that situation...so, when Taylor went away from her house to go to hers, gabriella called Troy and told him..."

"No, you're telling me, that taylor has a crush on Chad?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my Gosh...I have to tell Chad..."

"Hey...um...I didn't tell you anything, got it?"

"Got it!"

The next day, at school Troy told everything to Cahd and they (Troy, Chad and Gabriella) decided that they had to do something to tell taylor that Chad was in love with her...and due to Chad was very shy, they had a plan!  
Gabroiella had to give Chad, Taylor's locker's combination...so that he could open it and put in it a gift with a card. Troy had to help Chad doing this operations, while gaby and taylor where in biology class...  
Everything was ready, Gabriella had found out taylor's locker's combination and gave it to Chad. Troy and Chad had bhought a gift and Chad had written a very romantic card for taylor.

"C'mon Taylor, we have to go to Biology class!" Gabriella said out laud

"You don't have to yell at me!"

"Ok...but hurry up, I don't want to be late..."They went into the classroom and the operation started: Chad had opened the locker and put the gift with card in it, then he cosed it and went to troy.

"Done!"

"Perfect..." the bell rang and Troy and Chad had parctise s they went in the gym.

**With Taylor ang Gabriella:**

"Ah...listen tay, I forgot my book in my locker...do you want to come with me?"

"Of course!" they went to their lockers, but taylor didn't open it.

"Why don't you put your book in the locker?" Gabriella was looking for something to do to make Taylor open the locker.

"I don't have to..."

"But taylor, I think you have my exercise book in your locker...can you look if it is in there?"

"Ok...but, why are you acting like so?"

"I just want my exercise book back!" Gabriella lied, she hated to lie, but she had to.Taylor opened the locker and she found a little present with a card. Gabriella acted like she didn't know anything: "What is it?"

"A gift..."

"Look...there's a card...read it!"

Taylor started to read: "_Dear taylor, I just wanted to tell you that you're the best girl ever, that I love everything about you...I just wanted to tell you what I am feeling, but you don't have to say that you feel the same way...I just hope that things between us will get better and better because you're an amazing friend, and maybe, who knows, an amzing girlfriend...Yes, you read it right, I wrote girlfriend becuase I want to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend..._

_love, Chad_

_p.s. open the present and come to the gym!"_

Taylor was shocked, she opened the present and she found a preetty neck lace witha "C".

"OMG Taylor, That neck lace is beautiful!"

She didn't say anything and ran to the gym, she opened the door and screamed!

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you'll like it!**

**Sorry if I made some mistakes...I do my best, but I'm italian...and sorry again if it took so long, but I was busy...**

**xoxo**

**giulia**


	5. Chapter 5

_**-Secret love-**_

_**Chapter 5: East High's primo girl  
**_

* * *

_**Last chapter ended so: **_

Taylor was shocked, she opened the present and she found a preetty neck lace with a "C".

"OMG Taylor, That neck lace is beautiful!"

She didn't say anything and ran to the gym, she opened the door and screamed!

* * *

_**Now:**_

"Chad! What...?" No one but Chad was in the gym and he had some flowers in his hands.

"Taylor, these are for you! You are beutiful and I wanted to aske you if you want to be my girlfriend!"

All Taylor could do was smile. She didn't know what to say but before she could say anything, Chad leaned in and kissed her passionately. Taylor was now happy and she hugged Chad, then she whispered in his ear: "I love you!"

When they went to their friends, they were both smiling. "So, what happend?"

"Taylor and I are together...and this evening we are going on a date and we wanted to ask you if you want to come with us...we could go on a double date!"

"I think it's cool! What do you think Gaby?"

"I'm sorry...but I can't come with you...this evening my mom is away from home and she oredered me not to go anywhere...I'm sorry guy..."

"Um...what if we all come to your house?" Taylor proposed

"Well...I have to ask her permission...but I think she won't say anything against our idea!"

"Ok...so let us know!"

**_That night, gabriella's house_**:

Someone knocked the door. "i'll get it, mom!" Gabriella yelled knowing it was Troy.

She opened the door and she found Troy with a huge bunch of roses. She was shocked.

"Hi...these are for you!" gabriella took the roses and said: "Come in...so how are you?"

"I have to tell you something...something really important..."

"Is anything wrong, troy?"

"Yes and no"

"Troy...I'm worried...what happend?"

"Sharpay...Sharpay..."

"Shapay what?"

"Sharpay knows"

"Sharpay knows what? Troy could you tell me a complete phrase?"

"Ok...Sharpay knows about our relationship"

"WHAT?!" Gabriella couldn't believe her ears "Are you...sure?"

"Yes...I heard that she was telling her brother that she was going to tell everuone about our story...I'm sorry...but it isn't a secret anymore..."

"But..."

"I don't know how...but...she knew this and tomorrow...the whole school will know..."

Gabriella was really sad...the entire school...that wasn't right...she didn't want to became popular at school just for their relationship...she didn't know what to do, what to say...so she huged Troy.

After few minutes Taylor and Chad arrived at Gabriella's house and her mother left.

_**With Taylor and Gabriella:**_

"Gaby...I'm so sorry that Sharpay know this..."

"Taylor...it's not your fault...it's mine...and troy's..."

"Love is a beutiful thing...you can't think that it is someone's fault if you and troy love each other..."

"I know...it's just that our story won't be a secrte anymore and that everyone will be interested in our relationship..."

_**While with troy and Chad:**_

"I can't believe that that stupid blonde know about my story with Gabriella...that's not right!"

"Man...we can't do anything...if not avoid the worst..."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Tell the Ice Princess that she don't have to tell anyone about your story..."

"And you think that our nice words will convince Sharpay Evans...that Sharpay Evans...that she don't have to tell anyone about our story?"

"No...but we could do something for her so that she'll became our friend..."

"You know that Gabi won't do this thing...she's too much nice to do something like this even to a person like Sharpay..."

"Yeah...right...so why don't ask her if she wants to go out with us...maybe she will enjoy herself and decide that she can be our friend..."

"Do you think it'll worth?"

"I hope so...let's go inside...I'm frozing!"

**_With the girls:_**

"I don't know...maybe if we tell her that we want to become friends?" proposed Taylor

"We coul try..."

"Ehy guys...we thought that maybe we could ask Sharpay if she wants to go out with us...and maybe become our friend...so we could avoid the fatc that she will tell everyone about...everything..."

"Gabi...this is exactly what we thougth...so are we on?"

"Of course we are!" Chad was so excited

"Ok...let's study for the plan!"

They started to think about their plan and what they were supposed to do the next day...it was amost 01.30 am but they were too much focused on their plan that they weren't thinking about going to sleep...

"No Gabs...you have to ask her if she wants to come with us to the mall..."

"Why me? I think taylor is bettere for this job...I mean...she will undrestand that we know if I'll ask her..."

"No...Gabi...I can't ask her..."

"Ok...I'll ask her...but then I won't do anything else..."

"You have to ask her if she wants to become our friend..."

"Ok...Oh my gosh, guys! It's 2.00 am...we should go sleeping..."

"Yeah...I agree with you...I'm so tired!"

They fell asleep in few seconds...

_**The next day, at school:**_

"So...are you ready, Gab?" Troy asked with a sweet tone.

"I guess I'm ready..." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then Gabriella walked towards Sharpay. She asked with a very shy tone: "Hi...um...you're Sharpay right?"

"Yes...what do you want?" She was hars but gabriella didn't care.

"Listen...I was just wonderring if you want to...well...if you want to go out with me and my friends this afternoon..."

Sharpay was shocked, she always wanted to go out with gabriella, she was one of the smartest girl in school...and she knew that she was dating Troy Bolton...so she wanted to tell everyone about their relationship so that they would start considering her..."YES! I mean...I'd love to..."

Gabriella was confused...she was...happy. "Why are you so happy? I mean...I thought you hated me..."

"Because I wanted to tell everyone about your story?"

"Yeah!"

"It was just because I wanted to go out with you...and your friend...I'm so alone...no one talks to me..."

"Hello? You're the most popular girl in school..."

"Yes...but they don't talk to me because they think I'm nice...they only talk to me because they want to hang out with East high's primo girl...and I guess that you're asking me to go out with you because you don't want me to tell everyone about your secret relationship, right?"

"At first it was so...but now...I'm asking you this because I want to know you better..." Gabriella smiled at her with a very sincerly smile

Sharpay was happy and she was smiling very big...like she ha never smiled!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Secret Love**_

_Chapter 6: _

_**Ehy everyone, sorry if I haven't update for so long, but I didn't have any ideas…but I have written a one-shot and started three new stories, one is in English and it is a series of one-shots, the other two are Italian story…now enjoy this chapter…**_

**No one's POV, at the mall with the gang...**

The gang was waiting for Sharpay and her brother to join them so they were talking...

"I can't believe that Sharpay wanted to go out with us!" exclaimed Taylor.

"Yeah, that's...weird!" said Chad according to his girlfriend.

"I know it's shocking...but it's the truth...she was so happy when I asked her to come with us..." explained Gabriella.

"There they are!" said Troy pointing in their direction. Sharpay was wearing a pink skirt full of strass with a nice white top, she was very fashionable and her dresses were always amazing, thing that Gabriella and Taylor, like any other girl, always wanted...

"Hi guys!" greeted her with a sincerly smile.

"Hi, Shar! Nice dress!" greeted Gabriella.

"Thank you, your is nice too...but if you want, I'll take you girl to a very nice shop where I buy my dresses, no one knows of it..."

"Well...it would be great, but I guess dresses there are too much expensive for us..." said Taylor with a sad expression on her face, they the chance to go in Sharpay's dress shop and they couldn't go just because of their budget!

"Oh don't be silly Taylor, it's not that expensive...and my parents are the propietors, it's all free for me...and even for you...due to you're my friends!"

"Really? Are you going to give us free fashionable clothes?" asked Gabriella surprised.

"Yes...do you wanna come?"

"Of course! What about the guys?"

"Well...they could go wherever they want to go...I don't wanna miss this big opportunity!" exclaimed Taylor.

Gabriella looked at Troy with a sorry face and he said: "No prob, go there and have fun!" Gabriella smiled, she was so lucky and Troy was so sweet with her...she gave him a kiss on the lips and then went with Sharpay and Taylor, she was going to have a lot of fun!

**With the boys, who where still at the bar...**

"So, Ryan, what do you want to do?" asked Chad.

"I don't kknow...maybe we could play basketball..." proposed Ryan.

"You...play...basketball?" said Chad throught the laughs as Troy kicked him under the table. "AW! What's going on, man?"

Troy gave him the look: "Stop it!" and Chad said: "If you want? I propose going to Troy's house...he has the biggest basketball course ever!"

"We can't Chad, dad is having a meeting with some of his old NBA friends...and all this week he was planning an amazing basketball game between them..." explained Troy.

"You're father played in the NBA?" asked Ryan.

"Sure...he was the play-maker..."

"Of course, Jack Bolton, I can't believe that our coach is an ex NBA player..."

"Well...you have to, because...it's the truth...so, my house isn't free...what about your, Chad?"

"We could go there...but it's not as cool as yours..."

"Wait, guys...my parents own a gym, and today is free...we could go there...it is pretty cool..." said Ryan pulling the key out of his pocket.

"Aren't you talking about the biggest and newest gym in Albuquerque, are you?"

"Well...yeah..."

Troy and Chad looked at each other and started to run towards their car taking Ryan's arm...as soon as they got to the gym, they started to play and have fun...

**With the girls, in Sharpay's clothes shop...**

"Oh my gosh, Shar, this place is amazing!"exclaimed Gabriella coming in the shop. It was all pink and white, with strass everywhere and the clothes were all arranged in a perfect position so that it looked like the first Lady's personal wardrobe...

"Yeah...everything here is...wow..." said taylor speechless...

"I'm glad you like this...come on...choose whatever you want...you can take what you want..."

"What do you think of this?" said Gabriella showing them a nice yellow dress.

"Awesome, I love the color!" said Taylor.

"Yeah...and on your skin it looks beautiful, I think you should take it...Taylor, why don't you try this?" said Sharpay with an expert tone

"Ok...so, how is it?"

"Amazing, light blue is your color!"

They spent there three hours...they were so happy and pleased with their new dresses that they had totally forgotten the hour so, when they went home, it was 8.00 pm and their parents weren't too happy...

* * *

So, the days went on and they started to become very closed, their friendship was growing day by day...nothing could make them apart...

_**OK, I think for today it's all! Maybe it's a little short, but I think that for this time it's enough…well, I think that the next one is the last one...so this story will end...Summer love won't last too much either, two or maybe one chapters more...Taylor Swift collection is almost done, four more chapters, so this means four more days...for the two stories in Italian, I've almost started them, so they will last a little bit longer...**_

**_so please check out my other stories and review_**

_**And now, last thing that I'll say, then I'll leave you, I am going on Holiday on the 3**__**rd**__** of August, and for almost all that month I won't update 'cause I'll be in Spain…**_

_**Thanks for reading this, please review and let me know what you think**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Giulia**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Secret Love**_

_Chapter 7: Prom _

_**Ehy everyone, this is the last chapter of this story, I hope you all liked it, thanks to all the readers and reviewers…I really appreciated them, now enjoy this last chapter!**_

The days went on and everyone was very happy, they were now very close and nothing could ruin their friendship. Troy and Gabriella were an amazing couple and they loved each other so much.

Even Chad and Taylor were a beautiful couple.

* * *

Months passed since they became friends and today was the prom night, the girls were at Sharpay-s house and were getting ready for the amazing evening. Gabriella was going to prom with Troy, Taylor with Chad, Sharpay with a guy named Jason who was the captain of the baseball team and Ryan was going out with a nice girl named Aurora.

"I'm so excited!" squealed Sharpay.

"Yeah, me too…Troy's so sweet!"

"Everyone will see you are a couple!" said Taylor

"We have something planned, but it's a secret!"

* * *

The door bell rang and the girls went downstairs to find their dates in elegant tuxes. They boys were all amazed when they saw their girls.

Troy hugged Gabriella and kissed her on the lips: "You're beautiful…" said when he saw that she was wearing an amazing light blue dress that made her even more pretty. They went into their cars and rode to the school gym, where the prom was.

They came in the gym and sat to a table. Then, when the tunes of a slow song filled the air, Troy asked Gabriella to dance with him and they went in the middle of the dance floor. They started to dance while everyone was staring at them and when the song finished, Troy kissed her passionately.

Everyone was shocked: Troy Bolton, basketball team captain, was kissing Gabriella Montez, biggest nerd ever!

When they pulled apart, they looked in each other eyes and kept on dancing all the songs.

"Ok, guys, now is the time to elect our King and our Queen!" announced the leader of the band that was playing.

He took an envelope and opened it: "Our King is…troy Bolton!" everyone clapped their hands and Gabriella smiled at Troy and told him to go on the stage.

The band leader put his diadem on his head and then opened another envelope, he read it and said: "And our Queen is…Sharpay Evans!" everyone clapped and Sharpay went on stage. The band leader put her diadem on her head and clapped. The he said: "Ok, now, choose a partner, 'cause this song is dedicated to you!"

Troy smiled and went over to Gabriella, while Sharpay went to Jason.

The music started and while they were dancing, Troy looked at Gabriella and put is diadem on her: "It looks prettier on you!"

Gabriella smiled and blushed a little, then troy leaned in and kissed her with a lot of passion. Everyone clapped and cheered for them when they pulled apart; they were the cutest couple ever!!

_The end._

_**Ok, so this is it…it-s very short, I know but I hope you liked this story, thanks to all of you that are reading this and that read this…thanks to all the reviewers and please review now and let me know if you liked this…**_

_**I had a lot of fun writing this so I just hope that you had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope that you had a lot of fun reading this!!**_

_**Let me know what you think!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**So sad this story is finished, Giulia**_


End file.
